Haunted Dreams
by The Lady Snape
Summary: Erin MacLaine has been offered a position at Hogwarts to teach British Literature. But, Erin MacLaine doesn't really know anything about the Wizarding World she is being shoved into. Or does she ? Sequel to Music of the Night.
1. Chapter 1

" Why her, Minerva ? " A tall muscular blonde questioned the headmistress.

" I think that she will be good at the subject, " Minerva McGonagell answered.

" But, a . . . muggle ? "

" Who better to teach British Literature than a muggle English teacher ? "

" Oh, I don't know, perhaps an actual wizard or witch ? " The blonde sneered.

" We have never discriminated against anyone before, Draco, " The Scottish witch said sharply.

" I don't like it, " Draco Malfoy said simply.

" I don't care what you think. Just who do you think you are to question my actions ? You are the Potions professor, not the Head master. " The teachers' lounge door opened quietly. The Potions professor and the Headmistress were too embroiled in their discussion to notice.

" Not this again ? " The Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher sighed. Both turned at the voice.

" Stay out of this, Scarhead, " Draco Malfoy hissed.

" Draco Malfoy ! You are both professors now. I suggest you set aside your differences or I will be forced to mete out the proper punishment. " A blonde brow shot up at the announcement.

" I still do not like it. Nor do I want it, " Professor Malfoy said stalking towards the door. He yanked the wooden door open then slammed it shut behind him.

" I can't stop her from coming, " Professor McGonagell sighed, sliding back down into the plush armchair behind her.

" She is already on her way. " Harry Potter approached the wise old woman whom he held in fond regard.

" It won't be so bad. Draco is just like his father, I'm afraid. A fact that neither one of us can change. At least, I am getting better at reigning back my temper when it comes to that git. " Soft blue eyes looked up into Harry's brilliant emerald green ones. " Besides, I think it will make things interesting here. A muggle at Hogwarts ? Hmm . . . " Drying the tears that had started to spill Minerva McGonagell said,

" Thank you, Harry. At least someone supports my decision. She should be here any day now. "

" How long has she been traveling ? "

" Well, " She hesitated. " The young lady is from the United States. Texas, I believe she said. So about a day and a half by airplane. Then, there's the ride crosstown to King's Cross. Finally, the train here. "

" Lord Merlin ! " Harry exclaimed. "Hopefully, she'll think to get some rest on the train. Hold on. If she's a muggle how will she be able to get onto Platform nine and three quarters ? "

" I don't know, " The headmistress admitted. " She told me not to worry. "

I had been at Kings' Cross for awhile and was getting irritated. _Where was that bloody platform ? _Standing in between platforms nine and ten I looked at my ticket again. Sighing I rubbed the stiff muscles of my neck.

' Run at the wall, ' A baritone said. Whipping about I couldn't see anyone near me. All I saw were the throngs of people rushing about in haste to make their trains. ' Trust me, run at the wall. You will not get hurt, ' The voice said again.

" Where are you ? " I spoke out loud.

' Inside your mind, ' It replied. _That voice was vaguely familiar. Where had I heard it before ? _I pushed the thought to the back of my mind as I decided to give it a try. With the carts before and behind me I rushed at the wall. At the last second I squeezed my eyes shut as I held my breath. Opening a green-blue eye I saw a train. The other one popped open. _I wasn't hurt. I was actually okay. _Letting the breath out that I had been holding I left the trunks and luggage with the baggage man. I hurried onto the train and walked straight to the back. A black head poked out of the large bag I carried.

" Mer,row, " Graine, my all black cat, sounded.

" It's the express train bound for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, " I explained. Her big green eyes looked around taking everything in as I made my way to the last compartments. I slid open the last door on the left and walked in. I sank down onto the plush bench. _I was weary of standing, but, fed up with sitting. _Slowly, I swung my legs up onto the seat lowering my bag to the floor. Grainne settled inside the dark brown leather satchel, her eyes narrowed to mere slits. She watched as I shifted on the bench, getting as comfy as I could upon the thing. Before I knew it my eyes had closed of their own accord. And that tall man with the intense dark brown eyes stood before me once again.

The train came to a halt with a lurch. Opening my eyes my stomach made its presence known. _I hadn't eaten since the airplane. _Sighing I grabbed Grainne and disembarked. The baggage man hefted my belongings onto the waiting carriage.

The carriage wheels rattled as the wind beat against the carriage. Slowly the vehicle made its way up to the darkly beautiful castle. Gazing up at the turrets and steeples I was entranced by the majestic view of the awaiting castle. The driver alighted and held open the door for me. Slowly, I stepped out of the old - fashioned carriage. I couldn't take my eyes off the great structure that I was going to be teaching at. That I was going to live in. I walked through the giant wooden doors that led into the keep. My eyes widened at the sight of the entrance.

A Great Hall was to my right, giant hourglasses flanking the entrance. Jewels trapped within sparkled back at me. The Grand Staircase loomed before me, large, elegant. Taking a slow, deep breath I walked towards it, ready to take on this new post in a school that purported it taught magick. _I was not quite sure that such a thing existed. _But, I was curious and had an open mind about things. Ascending the stairs, I looked down at the steps and could see my face reflected in the vibrant shining marble which held a mysterious glow. Suddenly descending footsteps sounded upon the stairs. Looking up I saw an older lady in a long forest green billowing cape with matching pointed hat come into view. At a closer distance I could see that worry etched her face and tiredness spoke volumes within her eyes.

"Professor McGonagell ? " I inquired looking up into the soft Scottish face. Her usually strict eyes held a gleam. _It looked like relief mixed within the tiredness. I could sense a sadness about her, though. _  
"I am so glad that you have decided to join us this year, my dear. Let me show you to your rooms so that you can get settled in. Tomorrow will get here soon enough. Right now, you probably want to rest. I'll have something sent to your chambers. I suspect that with all the traveling you haven't had a decent bite near all day. " I looked up into her kindly soft blue eyes.

"Thank you, Headmistress. I could use the rest and a spot of something in my tummy. As you guessed correctly, I have not had a decent bite all day long. "

" Are you mocking me, young lady ? " She asked, a stern tone entering her voice.

" No, my lady, " I replied. " It just happens. Whenever I am talking with someone I have a tendency to pick up the inflections and nuances of their voice. I do not mean to offend you, Headmistress, " I replied, my head bowing, a long fiery waterfall hid my face.

" I have heard of that, my dear. Just not among muggles. "

" Muggles ? " I questioned.

" Non - magick folk such as you are. "

" Oh. " A smile crept across her face as she took my hand in hers leading me up the stairs. Halfway down the first floor corridor she stopped in front of a door flanked by two statuettes. Peering closer at them I could see they were unicorns in a rampant stance captured in stone forever.

"These are to be your quarters. I do hope you find them to your liking. " She threw open the door stepping inside,  
"Welcome, Miss MacLaine, to your new home."

Entering the room I couldn't help the gasp that escaped. _It was perfect!!! _The walls were the same stone found throughout the castle. My one inch heels sank into the dark green plush carpeting. Walking into the center of the room I turned around slowly taking everything in. Right across from the open door was a wall of glass that stretched from the ceiling to the floor. It looked out upon the watery stillness of the Black Lake. The sun had just begun to set and the reds, oranges, and golds were starting to blend with the hazy purple of the far off horizon. The raging radiant hues of the sky reflected upon the light silver rippling mirror. I couldn't help, but, stare. The wall to the left was covered with nothing, but, old leather bound books with silver and gold lettering. Opposite the bookshelf were two large plush overstuffed dark chocolate brown armchairs with a dark walnut side table in between them in front of a roaring fire. Atop the fireplace sat dark chocolate brown candles in golden holders. In front of the pillars sat a gilded snuffer. A large, mahogany door rested not far from the massive stone fireplace. Going over to it, I threw the massive door open. Upon opening the door I discovered it was a bedroom. A giant dark walnut canopy bed stood against the wall to my left. The creamy vanilla velvet curtains were drawn, revealing a dark green velvet counterpane with light silver satin sheets. Footsteps sounded behind me. I whirled around quickly.   
" This is highly unusual, " Professor McGonagall remarked from behind me.

" What is ? " I asked politely.

" The rooms. They were not this way when I left them earlier today. "

" They weren't ? " I asked.

" No. My dear. Perhaps you are not quite the muggle you think you are, " She pointed out.   
"Well, then. I think that I should leave you to get some sleep, Miss MacLaine. Someone should be up shortly with some food. Tomorrow will be busy enough."  
"Thank you." I walked the older woman back to the entrance in the parlour. " Good night, Headmistress. " I closed the door behind her with a click. No sooner had I shut it than a knock upon it sounded. Upon opening it back up I was greeted with the sight of a light brown four foot creature.

" Uh, may I help you ? " I asked.

" Winky bring you food, Miss, " The house elf replied, extending the silver covered tray.

" Winky ? " I asked.

" My name, Miss, " She replied as I let her in. With care the house elf placed the tray on the side table.

" If you do not mind me asking, what are you ? You have the pointy ears of an elf, but, not the stature. "

" Winky is a house elf. Winky work here at Hogwarts. "

" I have never heard of a house elf before. Brownies, yes. But, I fear you're a bit tall to be a brownie. "

" A brownie, Miss ? What's a brownie ? "

" A brownie is a faerie that helps around the hearth and home. But, they will only aid those that are humble, gracious, and a good caretaker of flora and fauna. Well, thank you for the food, Winky. One moment. " I walked over to my satchel which I had dropped upon entering the room with the headmistress. I pulled out a coin purse and extracted a couple of coins. I went back over to Winky and pressed the change into one of her hands.

" Thank you, Miss, " She said turning to leave. " You can leave that on the table and Winky will get it later tonight. "

" I'll leave the door unlocked then, " I said, shutting the door softly behind Winky. Turning I went and sank down into the dark brown, leather chair. Uncovering the hot fare I tucked into it, for it had been such a long while since the airplane from Dallas, Texas to Heathrow in London. Before too long there wasn't a crumb left on the plate. The shepherd's pie and milk had done the trick. Just as Winky had requested I left the dishes there, but, replaced the cover.

I got to my feet, stretching. I went through the bedroom door in search of a bathroom. After opening a couple of doors I found what I was searching for. The sight of a large porcelain claw foot tub greeted me. With a cry of delight I rushed forth and turned the taps on. Slowly the tub began to fill with steamy hot water. I went and grabbed a crystal jar out of my carry on and the body cream that went with it. It held my bath crystals and salts. I poured a small amount in from the scoop I kept within the crystal. Soon the smells of a rain-soaked night filled the air with the rising steam. Breathing deeply I turned the taps off. Retreating to the bedroom I peeled off the travel weary dress that I wore. My under things soon followed. Kicking off the heels, I padded back into the bathroom. The light pale sea-green tile felt cool under my bare feet. I stepped into the tub and slowly sank into the fragrant watery heaven. _Ahh ! This was sheer bliss after nearly three long days of nothing, but, travel. _I slipped under the water, letting it close above my head. _Mmm. What could be better than this ? _The dreams that had been plaguing me for the last three months came to mind. _Just who was he ? That voice at Kings' Cross ! _I sat up suddenly, sputtering water. _That's where I knew the voice from. Those damn dreams. _The dreams had started when that new guy moved in next door to me. He was tall with black hair, fair skin, and the most incredibly intense dark brown eyes._ We had bumped into one another one night when I remembered at the last minute that I had to take the trash out. There I was in just my white nightdress holding onto a black plastic bag full of trash. Next thing I knew this form was sprawled atop me. _I smiled at the memory. _I could remember feeling that muscled chest flattening my breasts. _My breasts ached at the remembrance. _He was secretive, mysterious. An enigma I really wanted to solve. But, since I took this post in Britain I would probably never see him again. _I sighed, sinking back down into the wonderful abyss. Before I knew it, my eyes closed.

The sound of a door shutting brought me to my senses. I sat up looking around. The water had grown cold. _How long had I been in here ? _I pulled the stopper and let the wonderful water drain. I stepped out of the tub. I went back into the bed chamber and massaged the body cream into my creamy skin. After I was through I crawled into bed. After the day I had I was exhausted. Hopefully, those dreams would not come back. Soon I was in dreamland as my eyes slid closed.   
_His hardness strained against his black silk pajama bottoms. A hand found its way down in between us. Lightly, I traced the tip of him through the silk._ _I wanted him deep inside me now. Impatiently, his hands bunched the skirt higher and higher. Then he whisked the dress off over my head. His dark brown eyes captured mine in a hungry gaze. A wicked smile played over his lips. Those sinful lips trailed over my naked flesh. Right down to where I wanted him the most. Lightly, his tongue parted my folds and I jumped under him. He pushed my hips back onto the bed, smirking. _

" _Why were you with Malfoy ? " He repeated. Then, his tongue found my hidden rosebud and lightly teased it. _

_I jumped again, calling out, _

" _Se,everu,us ! " _

" _Tell me. " His breath was hot against my most sensitive part. _

" _Tha, that , feels, goo, good. " _

" _That's not what I meant. " Another flick of his tongue and it sent me over the edge. In the midst of my climax my mind flooded with images of the scene up in the tower with Draco. Severus smiled into me. Sliding up over me he positioned himself so that I could feel his cock against my wetness. _

" _Are you going to tell me ? " A brow shot up, waiting impatient for my response. _

" _Please, " I begged. " Now. " I rubbed myself against him, the black silk getting wet from my actions. _

" _No, tell me. " I was hovering at the brink, ready to explode. My hands went to the waistband of his bottoms. His hands slid over mine, stilling them. His lips captured mine again. I moaned in the back of my throat. Ending the kiss Severus asked one more time, " Tell me what I want to know. " _

" _There's no one else, " I finally admitted. " I, I ended it between us. I only need one man in my life. You. " His hands released mine. Impatient I shoved his bottoms down as far as I could. Severus finished the job, all the while, staying atop me. Nothing separated us, finally. I looked up into his eyes fiery with desire. Some other emotion I couldn't identify was swirling about in the depths. He grabbed my legs and pulled them apart until they were almost straight out. Then, with a lunge he plunged into the wet depths of my body. His arms went under my knees, hoisting my legs up. _

" _Wha . . . ? " I started to ask, but,_ _instead, moaned, " Se, ev, er, us ! " He was much deeper than ever before. He filled me completely. His hips found a rhythm, fast, demanding. My hips kept time with his. The fire that had been building inside me exploded all throughout. I was a huge ball of fire, a firecracker exploding, a volcano erupting. It couldn't get any better than this. Without warning, Severus moved my knees higher as he placed them over his shoulders. I would swear that the man was a sex god. I had always wanted to be dominated. If he pinned me, oh, lord ! I would explode right then and there. With a smirk in place he grabbed my hands, pinning me under him, my legs upon his shoulders as he plowed repeatedly into me. I couldn't take it anymore. _

" _SE, E, E, EVER, R, R, U, U, U, S, S, S !!!! " I screamed. _


	2. Chapter 2

" SE, E, E, EVER, R, R, U, U, U, S, S, S !!!! " I screamed, sitting up. I was blinded momentarily, cursing the sun. _I hated mornings. _I looked over at the clock that rested on the bedside table. It read five - thirty. I sighed. _Maybe tonight I could get more sleep. Damn ! I was hoping the dreams would have stopped. _Slowly, I sank back onto the pillows. _I couldn't remember if the Headmistress said what time breakfast was at. I knew if I laid back down it would be no use. _I sighed again, swinging my legs over the bed. Resigned to the fact that today was going to be a long one I got out of bed. I made it to the bathroom just in time. Once I was through, I discovered the shower and started the water. I padded back into the bedroom and retrieved the travel size equivalents of my usual toiletries. Going back into the bathroom I slipped into the shower.

Once through I wrapped the dark green towels I found about my hair and body. Toweling off in the bathroom I left the towel wrapped around my person in there. With my hair wrapped up I went back into the bedroom to begin my ablutions for the day. _After all first impressions are crucial. _I settled down at the vanity right across from the bed, next to the water closet door. Opening a couple of drawers I discovered they contained make up. Shutting them quickly I looked through the other drawers for a blow dryer. Which I didn't find. Getting up I went and grabbed my carry on. I pulled my purse out of it and took it back to the vanity. Sitting back down on the vanilla velvet padded bench I took the towel off. A long waterfall of fire fell down my back and shoulders. I towel - dried it the best I could. Then braided it all back. With my hair done and out of the way I started on my face. Rummaging through a drawer I discovered foundation and some powder. Upon closer inspection it turned out to be baby powder. _Perfect ! _After applying the light base I set it with the baby powder. Putting them back I looked over what I had in there by the way of shadow. I applied a light green on the lid, a dark green in the crease, and a vanilla on the browbone. For liner I found a metallic silver, that went well with the greens that I had applied. And finished my eyes with the black mascara from my purse. Fishing out my lipstick holder I opened it. It held my usual pale rose pink lipstick. The shade went well with the rest of the make up I had on. I put the mascara and lipstick back in my purse. I looked back towards the bed and bedside table. I had to squint to see the numbers. I shook my head. Taking out my glasses I slipped the dark metallic brown spectacles on. The clock read seven thirty - five. Rising from the vanity I went and pulled out a dark green dress and lingerie from my carry on. I stepped into the vanilla satin and lace teddy and pulled it up. I adjusted the straps and slid them over my arms. The dress I slid over my head and smoothed down. I was just about ready for the day. I went and slipped into my dark brown heels from yesterday. Sliding my purse over my shoulder I took one last look in the vanity mirror. _I looked like I had just stepped out of the last century. _I smiled at my reflection. _What would everybody's impressions be of me ? _I sighed. Then, slipped out of my chambers and into the corridor. I made my way down to the Great Hall. There I took a seat at the staff table at the front of the room. Looking around I didn't see the Headmistress, she was the only one I knew so far.

" Is this seat taken ? " A voice asked. "No, no. Not at all," I said looking up into a pair of brilliant emerald green eyes.

" I'm Harry Potter, " He said. " I teach Defense Against the Dark Arts here. You must be the new British Literature professor from America."

" Yes, I am. My name is Erin MacLaine. "

He sank down into the seat next to me reaching for a platter of eggs.

" Want some ? " He offered.

" Thank you, but, no. "

" Is that all you are having ? " Harry asked staring at my coffee cup.

" I don't eat much in the morning, " I admitted. " But, I promise I will eat lunch. "

" I'll save you a seat, then, " Harry smiled ._ I thought he was cute before. But, when he smiled he looked even better. _The rest of the teachers started coming in and joined us at the table. The Headmistress sank into the seat on the other side of me.

" Did you have a restful night, Miss MacLaine ?" She asked.

" Oh, yes. Thank you for the snack last night. It really helped. Afterwards I pretty much passed out. " Professor Minerva McGonagell smiled.

" Good. I'm glad to hear it. I see that you have met Harry, here. I am so lucky that he chose to come back here and teach than to join the ministry. "

" The ministry ? " I asked. I took a sip of coffee.

" Ministry of magick, " Harry explained. " It's a lot like Parliament. "

" Oh. " I had distant relatives that were supposed to live in London proper. But, had yet to visit them. " I take it MOM likes to look over your shoulder a lot. " Harry smiled at that, catching the reference. Professor McGonagell had a confused look on her face.

" MOM is an acronym, " Harry explained to her. " It stands for Ministry Of Magick. M O M. "

" Clever, Miss MacLaine. I guess you could say so. Ever since the Headmaster was killed . . ."

" Wait a minute, " I was confused. " I thought you were the Headmistress ? "

" I am now, dear. But, a year and a half ago the Headmaster was killed by a deatheater. "

" He wasn't really a deatheater, " Harry pointed out.

" All right, " She sighed. " He was once a deatheater, but, worked for the Order actually. "

" Order ? " I was still a bit lost.

" The Order of the Phoenix, my dear. It's a secret organization that defeated the Dark Lord. "

" The Dark Lord ? What was he Lord of ? "

" I guess you could say he was Lord of the Deatheaters, " Harry said. Minerva McGonagell just gave him a look.

" The Dark Lord was a man very enamoured of the Dark Arts. It seemed he sold his soul to the devil in order to have what he wanted. "

" What did this man want ? "

" Power, child. The Dark Lord wanted power. He wanted to be the only man in power. Unfortunately, his followers are still at large. The Ministry has managed to capture some. But, there are quite a few at large. There was one that joined the Dark Lord's ranks when he was younger, but, time helped him see that what he had become was wrong. Then Headmaster Albus Dumbledore gave him what he needed: a job, security, a second chance. This man chose to turn spy for the Order at great personal risk for himself. "

" So this man killed the Headmaster ? " I asked.

" It shocked all of us, my dear. And now he has vanished. The Ministry searches for him, but, to no avail. I fear he might have left England. He and I were good friends. " Harry Potter turned shocked eyes to the Headmistress.

" But, the two of you always bickered, " He said.

" That was just us. Severus and I would always enjoy intelligent conversation late at night. "

_Severus ? Wasn't that the name of my new neighbour in Texas ? Wasn't that the name I called out this morning when I woke from that damn dream ? _

" Excuse me, but, what was his name ? "

" Who, dear ? "

" The man you've been telling me about. "

" It was Severus Snape. He was the Potions Master here at Hogwarts when he killed Albus. " The headmistress's voice caught on the late Headmaster's name. _She had luved the man. I could tell. But, her friend had killed him. _

" I know it's none of my business, Headmistress, but, if you ever need to talk about it, I am a good listener, " I offered. The older woman looked at me sharply. But, all she saw was compassion deep in my eyes. Her eyes softened.

" Thank you for the offer, Miss MacLaine. And feel free to do the same. I can sense that something is troubling you. I, too, am a good listener. " I just nodded as I reached for a couple of scones. I replaced the coffee with hot cinnamon tea sweetened with lemon.

" Would you mind passing the honey, Harry ? " I asked.

" With pleasure, " He said, grinning.

" It's about time you ate something. " He passed me the small crock of honey that was on his other side. " You do realize that with all this sweetness you will ruin your teeth ? " He teased.

" I'm not about to ruin a good scone by putting butter on it. If there's time afterwards, you can always make sure that I brush my teeth, daddy, " I teased back. Harry just laughed. The Headmistress just looked at us, shaking her head. Once I was through with my scones and tea Headmistress Minerva McGonagell rose to her feet.

" May I have your attention, please ? Immediately following breakfast there is to be a faculty meeting in my office. We shall be discussing the upcoming year and the curriculum. I shall expect all of you to be in attendance. " Her eyes fell upon a blonde head. Draco Malfoy just smirked. My eyes strayed down the table to where the Headmistress's rested. _Whoa ! Who was he ? He was hot ! _But, then I had always had a thing for blondes.

Harry turned towards me.

" Do you need some help getting around the castle ? "

" Actually, I'd luve it, " I confessed. Harry rose to his feet and helped me to mine. Headmistress McGonagall had already left. Slowly the Great Hall emptied.

" So, " Harry asked, tucking my hand within his arm. " Are you really from Texas ? "

" Afraid so, " I laughed. The sound brought Draco Malfoy to a halt. Turning around he came and joined us.

" Just what do we have here ? " The Potions professor asked.

" Miss MacLaine, this is the Potions professor at Hogwarts. Malfoy, this is Miss MacLaine, the new professor. " I looked at Harry, then, at the tall blonde. I could sense a great tension between the two. I had a feeling that if I wasn't here they would be all over each other, trying to beat the other to a bloody pulp. Lightly, I laid my hand on Harry's arm. He seemed to relax under my touch.

" You said that you were going to show me the way to the Headmistress's office ? " I reminded my escort. Draco seemed to start at my words. Staring at me it seemed that Draco looked like he was seeing a ghost. Without warning Draco's hand shot out and grabbed my other arm. He yanked me away from Harry. Harry just gave me a look.

" It's all right. Go on ahead and I'll catch up with you later, " I said to Harry.

" Fine ! " Harry snapped, then, stomped off.

" Take your hand off me, now ! " I demanded. A blonde eyebrow shot up. " I said, now ! "

" And if I don't ? " He sneered. " You and I have a lot to talk about. "

" No, we don't ! " I argued. " I don't even know you. " His eyes widened at my last remark. _It had to be Erin. Surely she was Erin Donavan. She looked exactly like her. _In response he pulled me against him as his lips swooped down. His tongue pushed past my startled lips and stole inside. I began to struggle within his arms. But, it was short - lived. _I would swear that I knew these lips pressed to mine. But, I had never seen this man before in my life. Hadn't I ? _The next thing I knew he had stopped kissing me and was pulling me through the halls of the school.

" Kitty Cat, " He spat out, with a look of utmost disgust, at the statue before us.  
A spiral staircase began ascending towards a giant oak door. Professor Draco Malfoy knocked three times on the door, waiting. A stern, female voice replied,

"Enter." Opening the door, he stalked in, not even bothering to glance back at me. I just glared at the arrogant prick's back. Quickly I caught the door and timidly entered the room.  
"Finally, Professor Malfoy. Erin, dear, are you all right ? Hopefully he didn't do anything to you. " Headmistress McGonagall's soft blue eyes swept over my form to see if anything was amiss.

" No, ma'am, he just scared me a bit. " The headmistress turned her stern eyes towards Draco Malfoy.

" Just **what** do you think **you **are doing to our new professor ? "

" The muggle was lost, " He spat out.

"If I hadn't found her, she probably wouldn't have found your office on her own. " Harry Potter just glared at him.

_I couldn't believe the gall the man had. I would have found her office eventually. He shouldn't have grabbed me the way he did. Harry was going to escort me here, then, Mr. Obnoxious butted in. _I sighed. Looking over at Harry, I saw a spot next to him. Walking over I asked,

" Do you mind ? "

" What about Malfoy ? "

" What about the obnoxious brat that can't keep his hands to himself ? " Harry chuckled at that.

" Besides, you're way cuter than he is. " The minute the words slipped out I slapped my hand over my mouth. My skin turned a bright pink in embarrassment. Harry looked a little shocked. But, then, a smile spread across his face.

" You think so ? " He asked. It was my turn to blush. He scooted his chair closer to mine and draped his arm over the back of my chair. Headmistress McGonagall rose from her chair.

" **Now** that we are all here, " Her soft blue eyes shot to the blonde Potions Master as she uttered the words. " We can actually begin this meeting. I am passing around a parchment for nightly patrols. Please sign the slot that you wish to patrol for the rest of the semester. All teachers must sign. Miss MacLaine, since you are new and do not know the castle why don't you patrol with another teacher so that they can show you the lay out of the castle ?

All right, next order of business, Hogsmeade. I shall need at least two teachers to accompany the students on their visits. Please sign next to the date when you shall like to go. " Another parchment floated around the air in front of us. I made sure to put my name next to Harry's on both. I caught the man in question peering over my shoulder as I wrote my name next to his. A grin crossed his face. I smiled back. The Headmistress continued on, " The wards on the castle will be even tighter this year, due to the many dark rogues still out and about. So be careful when going outside. And no venturing out of the castle after dark. " She turned those soft steely beams to Harry. At least he had the grace to look chagrined.

" Wha, at . . . ? " I asked Harry.

" I'll tell you later, " He whispered in my ear. The Headmistress was looking pointedly at the two of us. " Hopefully, your lesson plans are ready to turn into me. I shall expect them no later than after the ceremony tomorrow night. No exceptions. " Her eyes returned to Draco Malfoy.

" Very well, this meeting is concluded. You can have the rest of the day to get ready for the first day of classes, which is Monday. Mr. Potter, Miss MacLaine, may I have a word with you, please ? " Draco Malfoy rose to his feet, smirking. _Potter in trouble. _He laughed to himself as he left the room. My eyes filled with worry.

" Am I in trouble, Headmistress ? " I asked. She waited until everyone had left the room.

" No. No, Miss MacLaine, you are not. I just wanted to talk with you and Mr. Potter for a moment.

Mr. Potter, would you please show Miss MacLaine her classroom and the rest of the castle ? I do not want her to get lost. And especially on the first day of classes. It would greatly relieve me if you are the one to patrol with her at night. I do not trust Mr. Malfoy alone with her. You know why. " Harry and I shared a conspiratorial grin.

" Actually, " I began, but, Harry cut me off.

" Fine, professor. I don't have a problem with it. " Then, he winked at me. I could feel my face flush with colour. " It will be my pleasure. "

" Very well, then. But, be careful. "

" Yes, ma'am, " We said in unison. Harry held the door for me on our way out. He led me back down the spiral staircase to the first floor. Instead of following on he made a sharp left. _This was going to be easy to find. _We stopped in front of a huge wooden door. He pushed it open, revealing an enormous classroom inside. The desk was in the front next to a large chalkboard. The rest of the room was taken up by desks. Huge windows ran around the wall behind the desk and chalkboard. A giant fireplace graced the wall beside the desk.

" Wow ! "

" I take it you like it ? " Harry said, grinning.

" It's amazing. This whole school is. Are all the classrooms like this ? "

" Not all. The rooms are tailored to fit the class being taught and the Professor's taste. "

" So, what does yours look like ? " I asked.

" A lot like yours, but, the other half is nothing, but, bare floor for the practical. "

" So, one side is a traditional setting and the other half is just one big stone floor ? "

" You'll have to come by and see it some time. "

" That I just might do. Perhaps later today, or the weekend ? "

" I don't know about today. Tonight we have the Welcoming Feast. But, the first day of classes isn't until Monday. I could always stop by your rooms tomorrow some time in the afternoon. "

" Thank goodness, you said afternoon. I have a tendency to sleep the morning away, " I confessed.

" You, too ? " Harry grinned. " Well, I won't keep you. I know you're probably itching to get started on your lesson plans. " I smiled at that.

" Thanks, Harry, " I said.

" Anytime, " He replied. Then, turned to go.

" Harry, " I said.

" Yes ? "

" I'm sorry, " I apologized. " For earlier with Professor Malfoy. I just didn't want a scene. I could sense high tensions between the two of you. "

" High tensions ? " He laughed. " We barely get along. We used to attend here together. I am a Gryffindor and he's a Slytherin. "

" I take it that's a bad thing ? " I laughed.

" There has always been an intense rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin. "

" Ohh. Again, thank you. " On impulse I rose on tiptoe and kissed him on the cheek.

" What was that for ? " Harry asked, blushing.

" Just thank you for everything so far. "

" Right. Then, I'll see you at lunch. "

" Uh, when is that ? "

" Noon. I could always come by and pick you up ? "

" That's fine with me, " I said starting into the room. " It's a date. " He just stared at my retreating form.

" Then, I'll see you at noon, Erin. Have fun. " With that Harry Potter left my door as I continued on towards my desk.   
I settled down at the desk. Opening the top drawer I pulled out what looked to be like several rolls of parchment, a couple of vanilla Ostrich plumes, and a small, rose quartz crystal, heart - shaped bowl full of dark brown ink. _I hadn't used one of these in a long time. Wait a minute, where did that come from ? I had never used a quill and inkpot before, had I ? _Shaking my head, I set to work.

On the first piece of parchment I wrote _Lesson Plans _at the top. Then, worked my way backwards. _Hmm . . . _

_Seventh Years, Beowulf; similarities between Professor Dumbledore's fight with Grindelwald and Beowulf's fight with Grindel_

_Sixth Years, Arthurian Legend; correlation to H. P.' s fight against the Dark Idiot_

_Fifth Years, Romanticism in Literature; Were there references to actual magickal beings, places, people, etc. . . ._

_Fourth Years, William Shakespeare; Did he know a realm of magick existed ? _

_Third Years, Faerie Tales; Could they actually be real ? _

_Second Years, Literature in Film; What are the differences ? Why paint a picture with words vs a real picture _

_First Years, Languages; Fundamentals, emphasis on spelling, punctuation, grammar . . . _

On the next ones I went in to detail on the main subject, breaking down what would be taught over the course of the semester, the month, and the week. A knock at the door interrupted my last sentence on my lesson plans for the Fourth Years.

" Ready for lunch ? " Harry interrupted my thoughts. I held up a finger as I finished my last thoughts.

" There ! Now what did you say, Harry ? "

" How did you know it was me ? " He asked.

" Your voice, " I answered. " I know it by now. I can actually tell a difference between your voice and the muggle hater. "

" Are you sure you're not magickal ? "

" What do you mean ? "

" You used the word, ' muggle. ' Usually only wizards and witches use that term. "

" Everybody has been calling me that. And the Potions professor has made it clear that he doesn't like me. So, when in Rome . . . " Harry smiled at that.

" Just don't let Minerva hear you calling him that. "

" Minerva ? " I asked.

" The Headmistress. Now, lunch, are you ready ? " Smiling, I put the vanilla quill down and rose to my feet.

" Will the Headmistress be there ? "

" I imagine. She has never missed a meal to this day. "

" Good. I wanted to hand her my lesson plans for the term. "

" You've finished them all ready ? " I nodded. I stood up smoothing my skirt down, then, picked up the sheet that contained my lesson plans and my purse.

" I'm ready. Now how do you lock these doors ? I don't trust Malfoy any farther than I can throw him. "

" Let me. " With a swish and flick of his wand he applied several charms and spells locking the door. Then, he escorted me to the Great Hall. Everyone was seated at the faculty table when we made our entrance. I could feel a hot gaze watching my every move. Glancing down the table I saw light blue eyes upon me. _Why the hell was Professor Malfoy watching me ? _

" So, Erin, what do you plan on teaching this term ? " Professor Minerva McGonagall asked. I simply passed her my lesson plans for the term.

" Actually I needed to hand this to you. " At the question in her eyes I added, " These are my lesson plans for this term. "

" You are all ready finished with your lesson plans, my dear ? "

" Ye, es, the over all. My in-depth plans, however, are not. Harry had to pull me away just as I finished with the Fourth Years. I still have the First thru Third Years to finish. "

" My goodness, child, and you just got here ! " Her soft blue eyes gazed over the sheet before her. " Goodness, are you sure that you have never heard of the magickal world before ? "

" Not to my knowledge, Headmistress. "

" That's an odd question to ask, Minerva, " Harry pointed out. " Why do you ask ? "

" Here, " The Headmistress passed my lesson plans to the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. " See for yourself. "

Harry perused the parchment Minerva McGonagall handed him. He started grinning.

" The Dark Idiot ? I never thought of that. "

" What !? Where does it say that ? "

" Right here, Minerva. " Harry passed it back to the Transfiguration Mistress. Her eyes scanned it closely until the words practically leapt off the page. Her lips began to twitch.

" We used to have a student here that actually went around ridiculing him. I would imagine that would have been something that she would have said. "

" I don't remember anyone doing that, " Harry refuted.

" She was in your year, Harry. She was actually good friends with Hermione Granger. I believe her name was Erin Donavan. Unfortunately, she never did finish all of her schooling here. She finished her sixth year, but, after that seemed to have vanished. " I started at the name Hermione Granger. My usually porcelain skin turned even paler as I tuned out the conversation around me. The Great Hall disappeared in front of me. And a classroom appeared before my eyes.

_I burst through the door and several heads turned. _

_" MissDonavan, you are late, " A tall man with long black hair and dark eyes that looked exactly like my neighbour back in Texas, snapped. I just gave him the slip of paper I held. I went and took a seat by Hermione Granger. I laid my head down on the desk, groaning. The gothic dark man demanded everyone's attention back at the front,_

_" Can anyone tell me the difference between a ghost and inferi ? Anyone ? " __"__An Inferius is an animated corpse, bewitched by Dark magic that is commanded to do the bidding of the wizard who is controlling it. It is not alive in any sense, but is merely a puppet, mindlessly acting out the instructions that it is given. Ghosts, are wizards or witches who elect to leave an imprint of themselves upon the earth, to walk palely where their living selves once trod. Furthermore, they are technically a living being, while inferi are nothing but, puppets controlled by a master. A ghost can think for itself and make choices. An inferius cannot," Hermione piped up. _

_" Are you okay, Erin ? " Laurianna asked across Hermione, concerned. I sat back up and handed her a piece of paper from the doctor that I had been to._

_"Doctor's appointment," I said quietly. _

" _Look at the piece of paper," I whispered. Hermione looked down at the slip of paper I had her pass to Laurianna. _

" _Erin, this is a prescription for prenatal vitamins, " She whispered. She got louder, " Does that mean ... ? " _

" _Yes, " I hissed as the professor turned and came over to us. _

" _Does he kno ... ? " Her voice trailed off. _

" _Let me guess, he's behind me, isn't he ? " I asked. Laurianna nodded as the man in question asked, _

" _Just what is so fascinating that you three ladies have to disrupt my class ? " There was a loaded question. One that I really didn't want to answer. _

" _Umm, " I looked over at Hermione. Hermione looked at Laurianna. She just looked back at me. _

" _I'm waiting. Miss Donavan ? Miss Granger ? Miss Clayton ? " Hurriedly, I snatched the note away from Hermione before the man could lay eyes on it. _

" _Well ?" We all just looked at each other."Desist in making any further interruptions in my class. Ten points from Gryffindor as well as Slytherin. " He turned and went back to the front of the class. _

" Erin ? " " Miss MacLaine ? " I heard from far away. Then there was a roaring noise, finally, nothing. Blackness engulfed me and I succumbed to it.

" Harry, catch her ! " Headmistress Minerva McGonagall screeched.

" What on earth !? " He exclaimed.

" She fainted, " The Headmistress explained.

" I can see that. " She frowned at him.

" Come on. We need to take her the hospital wing. Poppy will know what to do. " They rushed out of the Great Hall with me in Harry's arms. A pair of light blue eyes followed my still form out the door.

" Poppy ! " Headmistress Minerva McGonagall shouted bursting through the double doors that led to the hospital room.

" What is it, Minerva ? I'm ri . . . " The school nurse caught sight of my still form. " Heavens ! Is she all right ? Here, Mr. Potter, over here on this bed. " Gently Harry laid me down on the bed in question.

" Now, what happened ? "

" It was the strangest thing. We were talking about her lesson plans, then, something was said. . . "

" I commented on her phrase, The Dark Idiot. You didn't believe me, so I showed you. Then you started talking about Erin Donavan and Hermione Granger. Next thing I know Minerva is telling me to catch Erin. " At the name Madam Poppy Pomphrey looked closer at my inert form. _Erin Donavan had only been in the hospital once and that stay lasted for well over a month. _The school nurse peered at my face. _My stars ! There cannot be two of them. Can there ? _The school nurse said nothing, but, went over to her cabinet, to see what she would need. It also gave her the moment to collect herself and her thoughts.

" Thank you, for bringing her to me. If you can go back to lunch, I can see about getting our young lady here back to rights. " After effectively shooing the Headmistress and the DADA professor out the school nurse went right to work.

Waving her wand about me she detected various memory charms and enchantments about my systems. _Hmm . . . _Further magick revealed that I had once been pregnant, but, the baby was no where in my memories. What she did find, however was not pleasant. Upon further examination, when she was changing me into a gown, the medi-witch discovered a small mark over my heart. Waving her wand over it revealed that it was put there voluntarily, but, by an older means of magick. Satisfied that her revelation was confirmed she continued on only to discover that there was nothing wrong with me physically. _Something triggered her fainting spell. It had to be something within her mind. Minerva needs to be told. Maybe between her and I we could restore Erin's memories to her. Hopefully. _The double doors opened quietly.

" How is she, Poppy ? " The lady in question asked.

" Physically, Erin is fine. "

" And mentally ? "

" Minerva, we have a problem. Look at her. Look real closely. Now, tell me, have you seen her before ? "

" I think I might have. Why ? " Poppy Pomphrey drew a deep breath in before continuing.

" She was a student here. In fact Mr. Potter rescued her before. But, had some help. Do you remember ? "

" I would have to look through the pensieve. "

" Minerva, " The medi-witch said gravely, " This is none other than Erin Donavan. Mr. Potter fished her out of the Black Lake their sixth year. " The Transfiguration Mistress's eyes widened in shock. She raised a trembling hand to her mouth. " For some reason, there are quite a few memory charms and enchantments about her. As well, as a few protection charms. Then, " The nurse drew back the top of the gown revealing my bosom, " There is this. "

" What is it ? "

" It is a scar from some sort of old magick. I was hoping that maybe you might be able to tell me. "

" I am afraid that I do not know. I know someone who would. But, I no longer know where he is. " The two women exchanged a look. " All right, I do know where he is. I'll write him tonight. Hopefully, he'll be able to tell me about this sort of thing. " Madam Pomphrey pulled the gown back up over me. " Any idea when she'll wake up ? "

" Should be some time today, Minerva. In the mean time, how about a cuppa ? " The medi-witch led the headmistress into her office so that I could rest.


	3. Chapter 3

The headmistress sat behind her desk with a white quill, green ink pot, and parchment before her. Her lips had thinned into a tight line across her face. Thinking a moment she picked up the quill, then dipped it into the dark green ink and began to write,

' Severus,

It has come to my attention that one of my staff members has a mark upon them from some sort of older magick. I must ask you a favour. I know that I should not be doing this, contacting you at all. But, my dear, you are the only close friend that I have left. The young lady in question is still in the infirmary as I write this.

The mark is found over her heart. What could have done it ? I shall be looking forward to seeing you again. For what it's worth I believe you. I have talked with him and Albus has told me what happened that night. I am so sorry about your persecution. You shall be welcome here at Hogwarts anytime.

Minerva McGonagall

Headmistress '

Rolling it up the Headmistress sealed it with the school crest.

" Alba, " She called her snowy barn owl.

" Take this to Severus Snape. You do not need to wait. " The bird grabbed the missive and took off into the night. But, she did not have far to go.

Silently, the shadow crept forth about the grounds. He could barely make out the outline of the groundskeeper's hut. _It still stood. What else am I to find ? _Out of nowhere a snowy bird appeared before him. It flew even closer than dropped a letter in front of him. The man held out a hand catching the roll of parchment. Staying his step he unrolled the parchment.

' Severus,

It has come to my attention . . . ' The dark man read. A brief smile crossed his face. _I am tired of hiding. Thank you, Minerva. _Rolling it up the Potions Master strode with a new purpose towards the school doors. _It had to be Erin. What happened ? It couldn't be helped. I had to obliviate her. It was the right thing to do. After what that bitch, Bella, did to her. Not to mention the baby. Our baby. _He paused for a moment before the big oak doors, closing his eyes. _It would be a few months old had the child lived. No, I mustn't dwell on it. _Shaking his head to rid himself of the memory Severus Snape opened the castle door and stepped inside the school for the first time in a year and a half. He made his way through the hallways. He sought out the hospital wing intentionally. The Potions Master had to see just who Minerva McGonagall was talking about.

Pushing open the door he caught sight of me laying in the hospital bed. _I hoped I wasn't right. Damn ! _As he gazed down upon me his eyes softened with emotion. _Whatever happened to you, luve, we will find a cure for it. _Turning he strode out of the room and sought out the headmistress.

" Severus ! " She gasped. Jumping to her feet the older witch ran forth and threw herself into his arms. The Potions Master chuckled low in his throat. But, hugged her anyway.

" It's good to see you, too, Minerva, " Severus Snape said drily.

" I wasn't expecting you this early. "

" I was in England anyway. "

" I just sent you a . . . "

" Yes, I know. " He held up the rolled parchment. " I just received your letter. What happened ? "

" It was the oddest thing. We had been talking about her lesson plans when she slipped into another state. Then, she fainted. I had Harry catch her and bring her to the hospital. She is . . . "

" Still there, I know. "

" But, the sorting ceremony and the welcome back feast are just hours away. Did you know that she was a student here ? I thought that she was a muggle. She thinks she is one, as well. " The Potions Master nodded his head.

" Yes, I know. " He held a hand up, forestalling any questions that the headmistress had. " Does anyone else know who she really is ? "

" Poppy discovered her identity, then, notified me. We are the only two who know besides you. "

" Good. The less who know, the better. "

" But, if she was a student, why doesn't she remember the lay out of the castle ? " The stern Potions Master had the grace to look chagrined.

" I'm afraid that's my fault. You see my last year here, we were engaged. It was to be a matter of convenience. Her father arranged it. Thought I would be better than the Dark Lord. But, he found out. He had young Mr. Malfoy bring her to him one night. I rescued her from his evilness. Then, that night . . . " His eyes closed as he remembered that fateful night almost two years ago. " She would have tried to find me anyway. So I took her with me as I fled the castle. I sent her on ahead with the others as I had to deal with Potter. If I hadn't, he would have hit her with something. I wasn't going to risk the babe. But, little did I know that her own father would turn against her. Bellatrix Lestrange was given her to watch. Then, the Dark Lord rewarded me for . . . The reward was her. " Severus Snape found that he could not meet the older witch's eyes. " It was best. I had to obliviate

her. "

" And the baby, Severus ? " Minerva McGonagall asked softly, laying a hand on his shoulder.

" WHAT DO YOU THINK !?! " He roared turning around. The headmistress could see rage deep within his dark eyes. " She killed it ! All those crucios that she dealt to Erin killed the baby. Our baby. " Tears streamed down from haunted deep dark brown eyes. Minerva McGonagall couldn't say a word. _The pain he must be dealing with. The pain that Erin must have gone through. What she must be dealing with right now_ _were probably her memories trying to come back. I will do what I can. _Her eyes sought out the painting of the late Headmaster. She found him crying. _And to think men think us the weaker sex. _She sighed.

" Severus, it will be all right. Poppy thinks that she is experiencing flash backs. That her memories are trying to come back to her. She has told me that she should awaken sometime today. I do hope that it is sometime before the ceremony tonight. " The dark man before her nodded. A few moments later he composed himself. Anyone looking at him wouldn't have known that he had fallen apart just a couple of minutes ago.

" And the mark above her heart, Severus ? Poppy wanted to know about it. I must admit, I am curious myself. "

" Blood magick, " The Potions Master admitted.

" But, that's . . . "

" Dark Arts, I know. But, it was what Erin wanted. The ritual performed was the ' Anam Cara '. I wanted it, too. No one has ever luved me the way she did. "

" Does, " Minerva corrected him. " Luve does not just go away, Severus. You still luve her. As does she you. We will work this out. I promise. Now, how long are you staying ? I shall need to ready some chambers. I think there are some right next to hers that are empty at the moment."

" Minerva, " Severus said quietly.

" Thank you. "

" You might want to clean up a bit before the ceremony tonight. The chambers are on the first floor. " The two exchanged another hug before the Potions Master took his leave.

I was still a little shaky, but, I was beginning to feel a bit better. My eyes opened. Bright streaming light surrounded me. Slowly I sat up._ Where was I ? _The door creaked and I found myself looking up into bright emerald eyes. Concern filled them, though.

" How are you feeling ? " He asked approaching the bed.

" I'm okay, " I said shakily. " Here, " I said patting the spot beside, " I don't break. " Slowly, hesitantly, Harry Potter crossed the room and settled down next to me on the bed.

" What happened ? One minute you're fine and the next you pass out. "

" I'm not sure. Something the headmistress said seemed to trigger something. One minute I was in the Great Hall and the next I was in some sort of classroom. "

" Hmm. I'm just glad you're awake. "

" Me, too. I'm sorry. "

" What are you sorry for ? It was an accident. It wasn't your fault. " His arms wrapped about me, drawing me against his solid chest. I snuggled against him willingly. His lips brushed the top of my head. " When is Madam Pomphrey releasing you ? "

" I don't know. I just woke up. I haven't seen the school nurse. " As if on cue Madam Pomphrey bustled in from her office.

" Well, Ms MacLaine, thank you for joining us. I must say you upset Minerva pretty good. She wanted to be informed when you awakened. "

" Umm . . . "

" Out with it. What is it you wish to

ask ? "

" Well, Harry was just asking me when I was to be released. "

" Is that all ? You may leave. But, nothing taxing for the next couple of days."

" But, what about classes ? "

" What about them ? Classes won't start until Monday. Minerva will not start them on a Friday. That's not her. So you shall have the weekend to recuperate and ready yourself for the students. Although, don't forget the ceremony tonight. "

" Ceremony ? " I asked Harry.

" The welcome back ceremony and the sorting are tonight. Then, everyone will have a long weekend and, then, classes on Monday, " Harry said, pulling away and rising to his feet. He held a hand out, helping me to rise.

" Um, my clothes ? " I asked. Harry grinned.

" Right here. Madam Pomphrey keeps them right beside you. " Harry handed me my clothes, then, pulled the drape about my bed behind him.

" Thank you, Harry, " I said while changing back from the hospital gown to my own dark green dress. I found my dark brown pumps and slid into them. My purse rested on the bedside table. Picking it up I slid the curtain back. " I'm ready. "

" Good. The classroom or your personal chambers ? "

" My bedroom is fine. " Harry tucked my hand in his arm and led me back to my chambers.

" Thank you again, Harry. " I wasn't in a hurry to get my hand back from him. _Something told me that he didn't want to give it back at the moment. _

" Your welcome, " He said, his brilliant emerald eyes held my soft green blue ones in its gaze. Slowly those eyes dropped to my lips. Then, as if in slow motion, Harry pulled me into him as his lips lowered, claiming mine. They were firm, soft, and hesitantly sweet in their exploration of mine. Somehow my arms wound up about his neck. He pulled me closer into him. I shivered in his arms as I moaned in the back of my throat. He swallowed the sound. Then, his tongue slipped inside stroking mine. A heat stole through me, making me melt into him. Tentatively, I brushed my tongue against his. This time he moaned. Without warning he grabbed me pressing me into him. I gasped against his lips. I could feel his desire pressing insistently against my belly. I could hardly breathe.

_Oh, my ! _We broke apart gasping for breath. A look passed between the two of us when we realized that we were still out in the hall.

"Um, I'll see you at dinner, Harry ? "

" Right, " He gasped. " Dinner. I'll save you a seat. " Lightly, he pressed his lips to mine. " Until then. " Harry turned walking down the hall, leaving me to watch him go.

I stood there, against the door, watching him leave. My lips tingled from the feel of his upon them. I brought a hand to my lips, the fingertips teasing the sensitive slightly swollen flesh. A smile crossed my face. Shaking my head, I opened my door and walked into my room. _The welcoming feast was tonight and only a couple hours away. _Sighing, I undid the gown. Making my way from the sitting room I stripped out of my clothes. Standing before my vanity I undid my braid. Then, I went to the bathroom to start the shower. _That's odd. The shower is already running. _Hesitantly, I opened the door. Steam poured out from the open door. As well as fogging up the mirror. I frowned. _Who the devil was in my shower ? _On silent feet I padded in.

Severus Snape was just thinking of getting out of the shower when he heard the door open. He frowned. _What the devil ? _

Through the opaque shower curtain I could make out a body. Boldly, I approached the shower. As I was reaching for the curtain it was yanked open.

" You ! " I screeched, recognizing the man as my neighbour from Texas. " Just what the bloody hell are you doing in my shower ? " He was shocked as well.

_O, sweet mother of Merlin and all that is holy. She's naked. _It took all the control he had not to grab me and haul me into his arms. Severus Snape closed his eyes for a moment as he breathed in sharply, trying to regain his famous control.

I couldn't help, but, stare at the slightly muscled chest. My eyes roamed down. They widened when I realised that this man was turning hard right before my eyes. Almost immediately, they snapped right back up to his face. I could feel a blush stealing over me as the pale man looked over my naked form.

" I apologize for the inconvenience, but, evidently this bathing room connects our chambers. If you don't mind turning around, I'll grab a towel, " Severus Snape said, while reaching for a plush dark green bathing sheet. All I could do was nod. I whipped about, facing the mirror. _Thank the heavens it was still fogged up. _With the door still open the steam clinging to the mirror slowly began to evaporate, revealing a slightly chiseled pale chest sprinkled with black hair tapering down to slim hips wrapped within that dark green towel. Deep dark brown eyes met my startled green blue ones in the mirror. I swallowed when I realised that he was watching me watch him. Without a word his hands grabbed my shoulders turning me around to face him. I stared up at him, lost within the twin dark pools. Closer and closer his lips came. Then, they settled over mine. Slowly, his hands traced over my arms, then, settled about my waist. His lips were fiery upon mine. Lightly, his tongue stroked at my bottom lip teasing the two apart, coaxing a moan from me. _His lips felt familiar. But, I didn't remember kissing him, ever. _Fire uncurled itself throughout my body. His tongue slipped inside in search of mine. We stood there, my neighbour from Texas kissing me senseless and me kissing him back with just as much pent up passion. Slowly, the kiss ended, but, the fire didn't die.

" Why ? " I licked my lips tasting him upon them. " Why did you do that ? Who are you ? " He sighed.

" You don't remember me ? " He asked. I nodded, then said,

" You're my neighbour from Texas. " He shook his head.

" That's not what I mean. Minerva and Poppy think that you might be starting to remember your real past. You really don't remember me ? "

" Should I ? "

" Yes, Erin, you should. " He drew me back into him for another sensual fiery kiss. My arms wound themselves about his neck as I pressed my body against his. Something kept nagging me in the back of my mind. That kiss ended as well.

" You wanted a shower, correct ? " I nodded, for I didn't trust my voice. " Very well, I'll leave you to it. " So saying Severus left me standing in the bathroom all by myself.

Turning the taps on I let the water get hot before I stepped in under the running water. I rushed through my shower before he could come back in demanding another drugging kiss, or more.

Turning the taps off I reached for a towel just as a door opened. Hurriedly I wrapped the dark green bath sheet about my dripping form. Swiping the shower curtain aside I snapped,

" Can't you knock ? " He just lifted a black brow. I darted out of the bathroom into the sanctuary of my rooms, slamming the door behind me.


	4. Chapter 4

" Miss MacLaine ? Erin, dear ? " Slowly I shook off the deja vu feeling turning around at the headmistress's voice. Headmistress Minerva McGonagall stood before me resplendent in her forest green traditional robes. A giant roll of parchment was tucked beneath an arm.

" You look just like a real witch ! " I exclaimed.

" I am a real witch, " She reminded me. _As are you, Erin MacLaine_, She finished silently. " This is a school that teaches magick. In just a few minutes the welcome back feast and the sorting ceremony shall start. You might want to go find a seat. "

" Yes, ma'am. " Opening the doors to the Great Hall I slipped inside. I could see the tables were empty of students, but, the head table was filling up. There were only a couple of seats left. I could see one between the school nurse and Harry. The other one was between my neighbour from Texas and the Charms professor, a

Mr. Flitwick. I went and sat by Harry. _After all he said he would save me a seat._ Right as my bottom touched the chair students began crowding into the Great Hall.

" How do they know where to sit ? " I whispered to Harry.

" Look up, " He whispered back. I did as bade. Up above the four tables banners flew. One had a gryphon emblazoned upon a field of red and gold. The one beside it had a badger upon a field of navy blue and gold. The third was a raven over navy and silver. The fourth and final one had a snake emblazoned upon a field of forest green and shiny silver. My eyes stayed fixed upon this last banner. _It looked familiar to me. Why ? _I shook the thought off slowly.

" Erin, are you alright ? " Harry asked. I just nodded my head. I was still puzzled over my reaction to that last banner. I took a sip of the wine before me. It helped steady me, bringing my mind back to the feast that was beginning to start.

A group of students entered behind the headmistress. The expressions upon their face were something akin to terror. I looked at Harry.

" They are going to be sorted into their houses, " He explained. " They are Gryffindor. " He indicated the banner with the gryphon. " Hufflepuff. " Then the banner with the badger. " Ravenclaw. " Indicating the one with the raven. " And Slytherin, " He spat out, indicating the one with the snake, the one I couldn't seem to stop staring at.

" I take it you don't like the house ? " I said, a question in my voice. He grinned sheepishly.

" Not many wizards or witches that were in Slytherin turned out real good. "

" Oh. " We tuned back in to the Sorting Ceremony. Once the last first year was sorted into Ravenclaw the headmistress stepped up to the dais in front of the staff table.

" Welcome everyone to another magnificent year at Hogwarts. This year, as well, I would like to welcome a new addition to our staff. Miss Erin MacLaine. She will be our new British Literature professor. "

" Stand up, " Harry hissed.

" What ? "

" Stand up. " Slowly, I rose to my feet. _Now I knew how a goldfish felt. _All eyes were upon me. Even my neighbour's from Texas.

" I expect all of you to treat her with the utmost respect she deserves as you do me and the other professors. Now, for the rules . . . " The headmistress continued on for about ten minutes. I sank back into my seat as she reminded the students about school rules old and new. " . . . And, now, may the feast begin. " We all tucked into the fare spread about the tables.

" Can I walk you back to your rooms ? " Harry asked. I turned towards him.

" Afraid that I'll faint again ? " I teased.

" No, uh, it's just, uh . . . " A light shade of red played over his face. I laughed softly.

" Relax. It's okay. I liked it as well. And, I wouldn't mind another, " I admitted. A smile crossed his face at that. I smiled back.

" So, shall we ? " Harry asked rising from his seat.

" We shall, " I answered, rising as well. Grabbing my hand Harry tucked it into the crook of his arm. He led me back to my chambers. Little did we know that we were being followed.

Severus Snape watched as we both rose from our seats.

" Minerva, I'll see you in the morning. It seems that the day has caught up with me. I bid you a good night. " Slowly, the old Potions Master rose from his seat. Stalking after us, his black cape billowed with every step.

" I didn't realize that you had unicorns outside your door, " Harry commented.

" I've always had a thing for unicorns. Maybe that's why the headmistress gave me these rooms. Thank you for seeing me to my door. "

" It was my pleasure. And if you need anything let me know. "

" How touching, " A velvet voice drawled from behind us. I looked up in surprise. A look of horror crossed Harry Potter's face. He whirled around.

" You ! " He exclaimed. " What the hell are you doing in the castle !?! "

" Um, Harry, what are you talking

about ? "

" This is the man we were talking about at breakfast. This is Professor Severus Snape. " My eyes flew up to the man in question. Those deep dark brown eyes drilled into mine. Slowly his image faded before me. It was replaced with a staircase leading down into a big living area.

_I descended the stairs to the common room._ _I was right._ _Draco was leaning on a stair post as I approached the bottom. _

" _What took you so long ? " He demanded. _

" _Good morning to you, too. " I stared up_ _into his light blue eyes, but, I didn't feel that sinking sensation that I did every time I looked into a certain pair of deep dark brown eyes. " Thank you, " I said simply. _

" _For what ? " Draco asked. _

" _What I found this morning. " _

" _Oh, " Draco wasn't exactly sure what I was talking about. I leaned forward. Evidently I leaned too far because I wound up falling into Draco's arms. Never one to pass up an opportunity he took full advantage of the situation. His lips met mine. _

" _Well, well. What do we have here ? " A deep velvety baritone sounded behind us. We broke apart, startled. With a cry I crashed to the floor. _

" _Thank you bloody much ! " I snapped from where I was sprawled on the stone floor._

" _Erin, are you okay ? " Draco asked coming to his senses when he realized that I was on the floor. _

" _I'm bloody damn fantastic ! How do you think I feel ? You dropped me ! " I exclaimed. _

" _Language, Miss Donavan, " Professor Severus Snape reminded me. _

" _Well, excuse me. I was just dropped onto a cold stone floor. If the roles were reversed how would you respond ? " _

" _Not as passionately as you are, Miss Donavan. " He spied the dark red rose in my hair. Obviously she had gotten the bloom. But, dammit, why was she in Malfoy's arms ? __" Here, " The potions master extended an arm, " Allow me. " I_ _took his hand shooting Draco a look. Draco Malfoy glared at me. Then, turned and stalked off. _

" _And to think he says he luves me, " I muttered under my breath. Professor Severus Snape pulled me up right into his chest. My eyes widened at the feel of his chest flattening mine. Before I knew it his head lowered and his lips claimed mine. Evidently he didn't care who saw us. But, I did. Draco didn't know about us. And I didn't quite know how to tell him. _

_A gasp drew us apart. But, Severus kept his arms about me. _

The Potions Master and Harry Potter exchanged looks as my body began to sway as my eyes fell shut.

" Erin ! " Harry yelled.

" What is go . . . ? " Severus Snape began to ask, but, was interrupted as my body began to fall to the floor. " Erin ! " He gasped, darting forth and catching me in his arms. " Potter, go get Madam Pomphrey. "

" But . . . "

" **Now **! " As Harry Potter ran to the hospital wing in search of the school nurse the Potions Master kicked my door open and strode through the parlour, through the open bedroom door and tenderly laid me down upon the dark green velvet counterpane. He looked about the room. _It's missing something. The curtains are different. The floor should be black not green. _Taking out his ebony wand Severus pointed it at the curtains. The creamy velvet drapes darkened until they were a dark green. Creamy vanilla Irish lace ran around the entire bed enclosing it. Strips of it tied back the dark green velvet. Pointing at the bed next he changed the dark walnut to a dark mahogany wood. Then, came the floor. With a wave above the carpet it darkened from the already dark green to black. Getting to his feet he gazed down at me. _It wouldn't do for Harry Potter to find me sitting next to Erin. _With a glance back at my still form he went into the parlour. Looking about the room the man didn't see any sign of music. _She luved playing. What have I done ? _A couple more waves of his wand and an ebony baby grand situated itself in front of the floor length window that overlooked the lake and the grounds.

" Severus ! Is that you ? " He heard behind him.

" I take it Potter found you ? Good. "

" He said that Miss MacLaine had another episode ? "

" Is that what you're calling it ? "

" What exactly happened ? "

" I found her and Potter saying good night right outside her chamber door. When I said something they both turned. Potter was his usual self. That's when Erin MacLaine fainted. "

" Come now, Severus. I know the truth. I know that she is really Erin Donavan. I saw all the various spell work about her when she was first brought to me earlier today. "

" Oh. So, what next ? "

" Where is she now ? "

" In bed, passed out. "

" I shall need to look her over to see if this like before or worse. "

" Very well. " Severus led the school nurse into my bedroom. Madam Pomphrey immediately began looking me over. Pulling out her wand she passed it over me from toe to head. Purple and gray light glowed faintly around my head, indicating that some sort of magick had been worked upon me.

" Thank you for showing me, " Severus said quietly.

" Severus Snape, in all my years I don't think I have ever heard you utter those two words. "

" Are you trying to insinuate that I was an unfeeling bastard of a man ? "

" Why, Severus, I never said that. " A scowl marred his face. " As far as I can tell Miss Donavan will be just fine. We shall just have to wait until she awakens. "

" How long will that be ? " He asked.

" It could be a couple of hours. Or not until morning. I don't know. It seems that her old memories are trying to come back to her despite the memory alteration. Evidently there is something that she refuses to forget. " _Me. _The Potions Master thought.

" I'll keep an eye on her. My chambers are right next door. "

" And you'll let me know when she

awakens ? "

" Yes, Poppy. The minute she awakens I shall bring her to you. " The nurse just shot him a look. " I swear. "

" Very well. I shall leave her in your care. " With that the medi-witch took her leave. Which left me all alone at the mercy of the Potions Master.


	5. Chapter 5

_We were in a hallway that two rooms shared as he slammed me up against a door, his mouth hungry upon mine. His mouth ravaged mine. I moaned underneath the assault. Immediately his lips gentled. His hands tracing over my curves. Then, found the laces in the back. His lips never leaving mine slowly he unlaced me. The dress fell to the floor leaving me clad in just the stockings, garters, blood red satin thong, and that black lace covered, blood- red satin corset. His eyes devoured every curve. Slowly, they traveled back up to mine. I could see hunger within the depths. His hands reached for and found the hooks and eyes hidden in the front and slowly undid them, one at a time. I was busy unbuttoning his black shirt. Once undone I laid it open revealing his chest. I ran my fingers lightly down his chest. They stopped at his belt. Hurriedly I whipped it free. Then undid the button and lowered the zipper. His eyes flared with unbridled desire. I shivered in response. He tore his lips off mine, panting. He pushed open the door he had me back against. He walked me back to the bed. We fell backwards onto it our lips never leaving the other's. I helped him slide his pants and boxers off. All that was left were my black stockings, garters, and blood red thong. His long fingers hooked themselves under a garter and he slowly slid it down my leg. He did the same with the other. Then, just as slowly he slipped the stockings off my legs as well. All that lay between us was that blood red satin thong. His fingers traveled higher. Lightly they traced my femininity through that scrap of satin. My breath caught in my throat, leaving me gasping. His dark eyes held mine captive. I arched against those fingers. He chuckled low in his throat. Then a finger slipped beneath the satin and found that little bud of passion. My back arched off the bed as passion worked itself throughout my body. As that finger stroked me, his eyes never left mine. Shudder after shudder racked my body as his finger played me. I was right there on the edge when he practically ripped my knickers off me. Finally nothing separated us. Grabbing a leg in each hand he parted them. Those deep dark brown eyes never let mine go as he thrust his turgid length inside the welcoming wet heat. His eyes flared as he watched me arch beneath him trying to take him deeper inside me. His hands ran up my sides as he thrust repeatedly into my ripening responsive body. Tenderly, he cupped my face bringing my dark red lips to his. His eyes never leaving mine he brushed his lips against mine. Once, twice. Then, his tongue darted out, tasting the sweetness of my lips. Slowly it dipped inside the hot, moist cavern of my mouth. He watched as green blue pools grew darker with desire at the soulful provocative kiss. _

_Leglimens. Slowly, Severus slipped inside my mind. I could feel him there, inside me. At first I resented the intrusion. Then as_ _his hands grabbed mine the feeling flew away. _

_I luved being dominated by him. With those dark depths devouring my green blue eyes I felt even more connected to him. Did he ? His fingers laced with mine above my head as his hips slowed a little. I wished he hadn't. In answer he picked the pace back up. His lips devoured mine as his tongue played with mine. All the time his eyes stared into my very soul. Fire broke loose inside starting to consume my being. I arched into him as pleasure started to rack my body. I cried out into his mouth as he did the same to me. He could feel what I was feeling ! My eyes widened at the thought. The fire inside kept growing, spreading. Fiery tongues leaped, licking at my skin. His hands left mine. Without warning his arms went under my knees, drawing my legs up. The angle changed. I gasped into his mouth over and over. His hips pounded harder into me. _

" Oh, Merlin, fuck me ! " I screamed out. _He just stared at me, wide - eyed. But, proceeded to pound harder and faster into my willing, arching body. For a moment my body went still. Then, my muscles convulsed around his thrusting, throbbing member as wave after fiery wave crashed over me. I screamed which seemed to snap his will. _I woke up in the throes of ecstasy that I had never felt before, screaming from the sheer sweet torture. Severus burst through the open lavatory door at the sound. _With a roar he lunged into me one last time, spilling his seed into my blossoming body. My legs slipped down his arms. He collapsed atop my limply sated body. _His dark eyes ran the length of my body. But, there wasn't a single mark marring my flesh. A frown crossed his lips as he approached my bed. Slowly sinking onto the mattress Severus Snape touched my arm. _She's warm. _The frown deepened. Hesitantly, a hand reached for the buttons on my bodice. Tentatively, the Potions Master started to undo the buttons that ran the length of the black gown. Once he had it unbuttoned, he brushed the sides off me onto the bed. Leaving me vulnerable to his hungry eyes that roamed over the petticoats and corset that kept my flesh from the prying view of his eyes. Becoming confident with every move he undid the corset and pulled it off me, revealing the two creamy orbs that he could never get enough. Groaning he bent his head. His tongue darted out, tasting, remembering the feel of my flesh upon his lips, his tongue. His hands went lower. First one, then, another petticoat was pushed down my hips as Severus stripped me. Finally all my flesh was laid bare to the Potions Master's greedy eyes. Slowly, deep dark brown eyes traced over my naked form as a hungry fire grew within the dark brown depths. _Oh, sweet mother of _

_Merlin ! I have to . . _. _I can't help myself. _Professor Severus Snape found himself covering my body with his. His lips laid claim to mine, his tongue pushing past suddenly pliant lips.

Stretching beneath the Potions Master's body I could feel my lips being teased apart. Softening them, I parted my lips giving him entrance to the cavern of my mouth. Parting my legs a bit I let him sink between them. His hands came up in between us and he cupped my breasts, his thumbs grazing the peaks. Then they left, tracing over my curves. I pressed up against him. _He was totally naked ! _His skin burned into mine. I couldn't help the small moan that escaped. He swallowed the sound. A hand went even lower. Without warning two fingers thrust inside me. I arched into that hand. Severus ended the kiss, trailing his lips over my jaw, then, my neck. In response I brought a hand up and traced it over his back and down over his very naked arse. Raising his head, deep dark brown eyes captured green-blue pools.

" Severus, " I whispered. He crushed me against him as his knee nudged my thighs further apart. His lips captured mine again. _I knew those lips. Knew what he was going to do to me. Dominate me. And I would let him._ With a thrust he was inside me, his tongue inside my mouth. I arched beneath him, my body remembering his. With every stroke, every thrust he asserted his hold over me. _I couldn't get enough. How was it my body remembered his touch, him ? How was it my mind couldn't remember ? _One last thrust and as wave after wave of his essence washed through me I exploded around him. He collapsed atop me, panting in my ear. Rolling off me onto his side he took me with him. A whisper and my dress vanished from underneath us. Another whisper and the bedclothes were over us. Yet another one and the lights extinguished themselves, save for the fireplace. The fire crackled and popped in the hearth, dancing flames casting shadows and light over our entwined bodies. For the first time dreams were held at bay as my body remembered this and tried very hard to coax the memories trapped within the recesses of my mind to the theatre screen at the front to play for my eyes only. Severus gazed down at me, a stunned expression on his face. _Why ? _The thought filled his head. _You thought you were doing the right thing. And now she doesn't remember a bloody thing about me. _Sighing, the Potions Master rolled onto his side, careful to take me with him.

I was content where I was, in Severus's arms. Safe in the security of his embrace I felt, strangely, luved. With the fire casting its warmth over the bed my breathing deepened as repose stole across me.

Bursts of birdsong could be heard through the glass wall that ran the length of my sitting room and on into the bedroom. The sun shone brightly in, doing its best to pry my lids apart. Moaning, I tried rolling away from it. I couldn't. Slowly, I forced my eyes open. _Mmm . . . _I could still feel last night's dream. _How was that possible ? _I felt something tighten about my waist. Looking down I saw an arm encircling my waist. _Harry . . . _I thought, smiling to myself. I looked over towards the pillow next to me, fully expecting to see sparkling emerald green eyes staring back at me.

" Har . . . " I started to say, the name died on my lips as I saw Severus Snape, my Texas neighbour, laying beside me, still asleep. _I did not remember him in my bed last night, let alone my bed chamber. What happened ? _Slowly, I started to slide out from underneath his arm. But, it tightened even more about me. Before I knew it, I was on my back with the Potions Master atop me, kissing me very thoroughly. A hand slipped in between my legs. Instinctively my hips arched into his hand. Next thing I knew he was in between my thighs and buried inside me. With each stroke that fire inside me grew. His mouth muffled my cries of pleasure as my release shattered through me. His wasn't far behind. Collapsing atop me Severus asked,

" Is it morning all ready ? "

" If you move your head, you'll see that it's the bloody sun that woke me and not the moon. Now, why the hell are you in my

bed ? " At the language coming out of my mouth Severus Snape raised his head. Dark brown eyes stared down at me. " I repeat, what the bloody hell are you doing in my bed ? " They narrowed.

" Excuse me, Erin, for being concerned, " He said as he levered himself off me. " I heard you scream and was concerned for your welfare. "

" That doesn't explain how you wound up in my bed ? " I asked drawing the bedclothes about me. As Severus got to his feet I averted my eyes.

" What makes you think that I have to explain my actions to you ? "

" What right did you have to take advantage of me ? " I shot back. " Get out. We may have to share a bathroom, but, we do not share a room. " Those deep dark brown eyes swept over my bed-clothed body. Then striding to the water closet the Potions Master took his leave muttering under his breath, " We used to. "

I waited for him to leave before sliding out from beneath the covers. I ached all over. Even in places that I didn't know could. _Especially in between my legs. I didn't know that Severus was that well-endowed. _I giggled at the thought. Shaking my head I pushed thoughts of last night to the back of my mind. I opened the trunk at the foot of my bed and pulled out a long-sleeved vanilla wrapper out and slid into it. Gathering my bath stuff I padded into the wash room. Turning the taps on I slid out of the wrapper. Folding the vanilla muslin on the chair I stepped into the shower. After a long steamy shower I returned to the room and massaged my 'Night time'-scented cream into my creamy pale skin. I followed it with the perfume of the same name. The fragrance was that of a rain- soaked night. Sitting down on the vanilla velvet padded bench I took the towel off. A long waterfall of fire fell down my back and shoulders. After applying a light base I set it with baby powder. On my lids I used a honey, a dark golden honey in the crease, and a vanilla on the browbone. A light silver metallic liner and black mascara finished my eyes. On my lips I used my usual light rose-pink. Turning to my hair I did the only thing I could. I braided it back. Completely skyclad I went over to the dresser and pulled out a black teddy. I stepped into the black satin and lace teddy and pulled it up. I adjusted the straps and slid them over my arms. Then went over to the closet. Throwing the doors open I pulled out a soft, heather-green plaid, flannel shirt. I slipped it on, closing the closet doors. I made my way back over to my bed and the trunk. Opening the trunk again, I pulled out a pair of worn, soft, faded blue jeans. Stepping into them I tugged them on.

I stuffed the shirt tails inside and did them up. Then slid my pedicured feet into dark brown moccasins. Going over to the bedside table I retrieved my glasses. I slipped the dark metallic brown spectacles on. I took one last look in the vanity mirror. _At least I looked ready for a weekend. _I picked up my purse in the sitting room where I had left it. Sliding it over my shoulder I ventured down to the Great Hall.


	6. Chapter 6

As soon as the double wooden doors opened I found myself on my back. Looking up I met sparkling emerald eyes.

" Thank Merlin, you are awake ! " Harry Potter exclaimed.

" Nice to see you, too, Harry, " I grinned up at him.

" Are you all right ? "

" I'll, be, fine, " I assured him. Though, it was a bit hard to breathe with Harry sitting on my stomach.

" You sure ? " He pressed.

" If you get off my stomach I will be, " I answered. Laughing he got to his feet, then, helped me up. I caught sight off the full tables. " All right, just go back to your own business. There's nothing to see here. " With a bit of grumbling the students went back to their breakfasts and their own conversations. Harry escorted me up to the table and held my chair for me. The same seat where I had sat the other day, in between Headmistress McGonagall and Harry.

" Coffee or tea ? " Harry asked.

" Coffee, " I responded. Reaching for the silver carafe, he poured a cup for me. The robust aroma hit my nose and I inhaled deeply. After mixing in a bit of sugar I took my first drink of the day. _Ahh . . . Just what I needed. _As the cobwebs cleared themselves away, I noticed just who was sitting on the other side of the Headmistress, Severus Snape. _Evidently he saw Harry's reaction earlier. _Peeking at him through lowered lashes, I studied the man. I could see nothing from this morning on his face. His eyes seemed to have a hardness to them. He was dressed all in black. _Just like someone else I knew. _I frowned. _Where did that come from ? _I pushed the thought away as I reached for the platter of apple-cinnamon scones. Then, I added eggs, bacon, and kippers as well.

" Hungry ? " Harry asked, eyeing my plate.

" Mmhmm, " I acknowledged.

" It's nice to see you eating something, my dear. How are you feeling ? " Head-mistress Minerva McGonagall asked, turning towards me. " Severus has been telling me about last night's episode, as well. " I swallowed what I had.

" As you can see, I am fine. I, myself, am not really sure what happened last night. "

" I am glad that you feel better, Miss MacLaine. Perhaps you should nip in to see Madam Pomphrey some time today. Just to ease my heart, my dear. "

" Very well, Headmistress. When I get back from my walk, I'll see her before the supper hour. I promise. "

" Erin ? "

" Yes, Harry ? "

" What are your plans for the day ? "

" I thought I'd take a walk about the grounds. Possibly explore the forest a bit."

" Oh. Sounds a bit boring. Wanna come to Hogsmeade with me, instead ? "

" What's Hogsmeade ? " I asked.

" It's a wizarding village not that far from here. "

" Oh. "

" It's got a bunch of wizarding shops. We can even visit the Shrieking Shack. "

" What's that ? "

" The place is supposed to be haunted. "

" Sounds interesting. It's a date. " A napkin being slammed down onto the table could be heard on the other side of Minerva. Without a word, Severus Snape rose to his feet. Casting dark angry eyes in our direction, he stalked off and out of the Great Hall.

" What was that all about ? " Harry asked.

" I don't know, " I answered honestly.

After finishing my plate Harry and I left for Hogsmeade. It was a picturesque tiny wizarding village. A Currier and Ives picture came to mind. Harry tugged me into a shop with a placard above the door proclaiming it, ' The Quidditch Shoppe. ' All that was in the shop were a bunch of brooms and different sports paraphernalia. I became bored quickly.

" Are you about ready to go, Harry ? " I asked.

" Let me guess, you're not really into sports, are you ? " Grinning sheepishly I told him,

" No. "

" It's alright, " He sighed. " We can go to another shop. How about Honey- dukes ? "

" What's that ? " I asked.

" You've never been to Honeydukes

before ? "

" No. Remember, I'm not really from your realm ? "

" Then, it's time for you to see the greatest wizarding candy store in the world. Come on. " Harry grabbed my hand and guided me out of the sports store and over to the candy store.

After about an hour and a few pounds lighter we left Honeydukes.

" Is there a bookstore in this town ? " I asked.

" Oh, no ! Another Hermione Granger, " Harry groaned. I just laughed.

" Who's that ? "

" My friend, the bookworm. She absolutely luves books. "

" Sounds like her and I would get on famously. "

" I don't know if there is a bookstore in this town. I'd have to owl Hermione about that. She would know. "

" What about an apothecary ? " I asked. _I could use a few things to make my signature scent. _

" I think there's one here somewhere. The person who would know would be my old Potions professor. "

" Let me guess, Lord Snape ? "

" Exactly. " He turned down a street. Then another one. " Ah. Here we are. " We stood before a store that proclaimed itself to be 'the only apothecary in town.'

" Thanks, Harry. " We entered the shop. Immediately my senses were assaulted. I breathed deeply, enjoying the musty, musky smells.

" Can I help you with something today ? " A voice came from behind the counter.

" Yes, " I said. " I am needing Bergamot petals, freshly caught rain water, powdered musk, light; Sandalwood leaves, Deep red rose petals, Lily-of-the-Valley petals, and Apricot Oil. Thank you. "

" I wasn't aware that you knew how to brew potions, Erin. "

" Potions ? " I asked. " I don't brew anything. I mix up my own personal scent. "

" You mean your fragrance is not store-bought ? "

" No, " I said. By that time the proprietress came back with a full crate. I thanked her again and paid for my supplies.

" Where to next ? " Harry asked.

" I am starting to get a bit hungry, " I confessed. " How about we head back to the castle ? "

" Sounds fine to me. Here, let me take that. "

" No ! I've got it. If you want to carry anything, you can carry my chocolate. "

" Don't you think that four pounds of chocolate is a bit much ? "

" No, " I replied. " I can never get enough chocolate. " We were not that far from the Castle grounds.

" We can swing by your chambers and you can put up your supplies. By then lunch should be started in the Great Hall. "

" Very well. " We did just that. We stopped by my chambers and I put the box on one of the chocolate leather chairs. _I figured I'd come back after lunch and unpack it. _I also left the chocolates in my chambers as well. Harry led me to the Great Hall. Where we took our usual seats at the head table.

" How was Hogsmeade ? " The Headmistress asked. " Did you have fun, Miss MacLaine ? "

" Hogsmeade was quite luvely. Unfortunately, we did not come upon a bookstore. But, I did have fun in the local apothecary. "

" So, the apothecary, where else did you two go ? " I could see Severus Snape on the other side listening to every word.

" Harry took me to some sports store. No offense, Harry, but, it was bloody boring. I'm just not into sports. Then, he took me to some candy store. " At the Headmistress's look Harry explained,

" Honeyduke's. Where she proceeded to buy out all their chocolates. "

" I didn't buy out their entire chocolate supply, " I defended my purchase. " I can't help if I luve chocolate. " The Headmistress and the old Potions Master exchanged a look.

" What are your plans after lunch, Miss MacLaine ? " Headmistress McGonagall asked.

" I thought I would unpack the crate from the apothecary and get settled in my rooms. By the way thank you for the piano. "

" Piano ? " She asked. She looked over at Severus. He just looked back at her. " Ah, your welcome. Do you play ? "

" I think so. I was thinking of trying it out later, " I said reaching for the Shepherd's pie. We finished lunch in companionable silence. Afterwards I bade everyone goodbye and left for my rooms.

Lighting the flame under the black, wrought-iron stand, I set my large stone bowl upon it. Dumping the contents of the crate upon the floor, I searched for what I would need. I found the huge bottle of apricot oil and poured until the bowl was half full. Finding the vial that contained the rose hips and petals I sprinkled a handful into the slowly heating oil. Next came the lily-of-the-valley petals. Followed by the freshly caught rain water and the light powdered musk. The Bergamot petals were the last addition. The mixture had to sit for a few days. The longer the stronger the scent. Their essences would blend together to create my signature perfume, Nightfall. I put all the packages on the shelves that were bare.

Making my way over to the sable piano, I sank down onto the dark green padded ornate bench. Reverently I laid my fingers upon the keys as I rested my feet just above the pedals. Gently my fingers began to dance. Lightly notes spilled forth from the strings. Slowly, music began to fill the air as my hands flew across the keys. I just let myself feel, feel the music as it poured forth from my hands. I recognized the piece that was spilling from my fingertips, Andrew Lloyd Weber's, All I Ask of You. I lost myself within the beauty of the classical piece. I could feel myself falling into the swelling music. Everything started to fade away except for the music that was pouring forth from my hands. I saw myself in Baccarola red silk pajamas approach a black piano.

_I sank down onto the dark green padded ornate bench. Laying my fingers upon the keys I rested my feet just above the pedals. Gently my fingers began their dance. Lightly notes began to spill forth from the strings. Slowly, music began to fill the air as my hands flew over the keys. Fast and slow, loud and soft Weber's All I Ask of You flooded the room. I just let myself feel, feel the music as it poured forth from my hands. It ensnared my senses. I lost myself within the beauty of the classical piece. Music was my escape. My escape from Pureblood aristocracy and its demands. Now it was my solace from my denouement and my engagement. _

_Music filled the air as the small hallway door opened then closed. Professor Severus Snape started towards his room, but, something stopped him_. _I didn't know that Erin played. Merlin, she's good. I've never heard that piece before. Turning he approached my door instead. Standing there he let the music wash over him. Hesitantly, he reached for the handle. It turned beneath his hand. A smile graced his lips. I didn't hear the door open or see the tall, dark man filling the doorway. I was lost in the romance and drama of the piece that was spilling forth from my fingers. Weber's All I Ask of You was one of my favourite pieces to play_._ Lyrically haunting, it filled my senses. Slowly, Severus Snape shut the door behind him. From Weber I segued into Wagner. _ _Wagner's Ride of the Valkyries poured out of my fingers flooding the room. On silent feet Severus approached behind me. Looking over my shoulder he watched my hands gliding over the black and ivory keys. As the music began to die he spoke, _

" _I didn't know that you could play. Or that well. What was that first piece ? " At the sound of his velvety voice I started, falling off the bench. Severus rushed forward catching me before I hit the stones underfoot. "It was not my intention to frighten you, Erin. " I just looked up into his endless dark eyes. I could feel myself sinking, drowning within the dark brown pools_. _Mustn't give in. I can be strong and resist. Resist him. Those _

_eyes . . . Sweet mother of God, those eyes. They seem to be staring into my very soul. _

" _Yes, Severus, did you need something ? " I asked, my eyes trapped by his, still in his arms. _

" _No, " Severus Snape replied. " I . . . Erin, it is not my intention to frighten you. Do you know how long it's been ? " Exactly two weeks, and five days since the night of the Yule Ball. _

" _It's almost been a month since you let me touch you. " His eyes traveled down to my lips. _He could hearmusic coming from behind the closed door that led to my rooms. Professor Severus Snape stopped remembering another time. Hesitantly, he reached for the handle. It turned beneath his hand._ She found the piano. _Severus smiled to himself. I didn't hear the door open or see the tall, dark man filling the doorway. He just stood there watching me play. The music teased his senses, reminding him of that other night about two years ago.

_Before I knew it, his lips were upon mine. His tongue teased my lips open lightly, then, rushed in, wanting, needing the taste of me. I moaned underneath the gentle assault. With his lips upon mine he walked me over to the massive mahogany canopy bed. Then, laid me down gently against the dark green velvet counterpane, his body covering mine. _My body began swaying towards the black carpet. His dark eyes widened in horror as he realized how close I was to falling off the padded piano bench. Severus rushed forward catching me before I hit the carpeted stones underfoot. Walking me over to the massive mahogany canopy bed he laid me down gently against the dark-green velvet counterpane. Those dark eyes swept over my form. _She must be experiencing another memory. Dammit ! Certainly there must be a way to undo those bloody charms. _A sigh escaped his hard lips. He knew what had to be done.

Going over to the fireplace he threw in a handful of ash and stuck his head in.

" POPPY !!! " He roared.

" What on earth is the matter, Severus ? " The medi-witch asked, entering her office.

" It's Erin MacLaine. It has happened again. "

" Another episode already ? I'll be right there. Oh, where is she ? "

" I'm in her chambers. I just caught her from falling onto the floor. At the moment she is in her bedchambers. " Pulling his head out of the fireplace, he walked back over to my unconscious form. Within a couple of minutes Madam Pomphrey was stepping out of the fireplace.

" How is she ? " The school nurse asked.

" She hasn't moved since I put her on the bed. "

" Hmm . . . " A frown marred her face. Waving her wand over my body she assessed my condition. Starting at my feet she worked her way up. At my head, she paused.

" Severus. " There was something in her voice that didn't sound right. " Severus, you need to see this. "

" What ? " He demanded, striding over towards my inert form.

" Look, " She said, indicating the colors around my head. Faint gray light pulsed around my head, but, there was no trace of any purple.

" What does this mean, Poppy ? "

" Evidently the enchantments are gone. Completely. But, the charms are still there. But, they are starting to fade. " Their eyes met above my body. " Evidently her body, perhaps her magick, is fighting the spell work. " The nurse turned to leave. " You are staying with her, I take it, Severus ? " She asked.

" What do you think ? " A brow arched as he said it.

" If anything happens . . . "

" I know, Poppy. Use the flue. " With that and some green flames the medi-witch left.

Now that Madam Pomphrey was gone Severus Snape turned back to me. Reaching for my waist he undid the button and slid the zipper down. Then, slipped the jeans off my legs. Settling down beside me Severus made fast work of the buttons running down the front of my flannel shirt. The plaid flannel followed the jeans to the floor. His deep dark eyes grew almost black at the sight of me in black satin and lace. Idly, he traced a finger lightly over the soft swells.

_His eyes traveled down to my lips. Before I knew it, his lips were upon mine. His tongue teased my lips open lightly, then, rushed in, wanting, needing the taste of me. I moaned underneath the gentle assault. With his lips upon mine he walked me over to the massive mahogany canopy bed. Then, laid me down gently against the dark-green velvet counterpane, his body covering mine. His hands came in between us and unfastened the buttons running down the front of my shirt. His tongue stroked over mine as he helped me slip out of the top. _My hands flew to his shirt. Severus looked down at me. _What the hell ? What the bloody hell was going on ? _

_I couldn't wait to feel his skin against mine. _Impatiently, I just yanked it open, sending buttons flying everywhere. His dark eyes widened. My hands flew to his pants. Hurriedly, I attacked the placket of buttons. _My sweet Heaven ! _Never one to pass up a willing woman his lips settled over mine. Quickly he slipped out of the shirt. Urgently Severus shoved the straps down my shoulders, then, with a flick of his wrist unsnapped my crotch. Finally, he just whisked the satin and lace teddy off. Standing up he shed the rest of clothes. Then, covered my body with his. _Finally, his naked skin was upon mine. Just the feel of his skin upon mine was enough to stoke the fire higher that he had ignited with that first touch of his lips. _A hand slipped in between my legs. _I arched up into it. _His lips slid low over my jaw and down my neck. _I trembled beneath the Potions Master's touch. I ran my fingers through his inky dark hair. It was coarse and slightly greasy from the gel he had put in it this morning. _Two fingers stole inside me. I gasped above him. _With just a few strokes of his fingers I was ready for more. Much more_. _Impatient, I tugged his head back up from my chest, where he had been feasting upon my nipples. His eyes burned with fire. I could tell that he was just as impatient as I _. In one quick move Severus Snape slid back up and impaled me mightily. _Flames engulfed my body. _

_Sweet mother of Merlin ! I forgot how tight she was, _Severus thought as he buried himself inside me. My muscles convulsed around his thrusting shaft. _Lord Merlin ! Don't, do, that, Erin ! _My hands clutched at his back as he began to move inside the tight wet sheath of my body. With just a couple of strokes my muscles spasmed again. _Oh, lord, don't, do, that ! _Raking my nails down his back my muscles tightened about his thrusting length as I called out his name.One last lunge of his hips and tidal wave after tidal wave of his seed poured forth into my fertile ripe body.

" Erin ! " He groaned as he collapsed atop me. _I couldn't move, all I could do was feel, feel: his skin next to mine, his breath in my ear, his lips upon my shoulder, him groaning my name. Slowly, I came back down to earth and the solid weight of the Potions Master, my luver, atop me. Little by little my breathing returned to me. _Rolling over so he wouldn't crush me, Severus snapped his fingers. The lights fluttered out leaving the sun's glow to light the room.Severus reached for the bedclothes, drawing them up over our intertwined forms. For the first time in nearly two years I fell asleep in Severus Snape's arms.


	7. Chapter 7

" Severus ? " I asked, waking up.

" You remember, " He breathed.

" What happened ? "

" What do you mean ? "

" Why are you in my bed ? " Thoughts began whirling through the Potions Master's mind. _I thought she remembered. Any day something should trigger it. Her memories will come flooding back. _

" You ripped open my shirt, Erin, " Severus said calmly. " Then, proceeded to do the same thing to my pants. If that is not an invitation . . . " I coloured. Then, groaned. _I thought it was just a dream. Like all the bloody others. What if all the others were real, as well ? _I sat up at the thought.

" Erin ? " Severus asked.

" The other night, " I began, " Was real too. That was why you were in my bed, wasn't it ? " Those dark brown orbs stared into my eyes.

" You remember. What else do you remember ? "

" I remember waking up in your arms the next morning. I remember that night Harry and you getting into some sort of row. "

" Is that all ? " The Potions Master asked. " Can you remember anything before you came here ? "

" Obviously, I remember that you moved into my grandparents' neighbourhood in Texas. "

" What about before Texas ? " He pressed. I thought for a moment. Then, shook my head. " Try. " I cast my thoughts back a year and a half ago when I had woken up to find myself in my grandparents' house in Texas.


End file.
